cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Consul
The Consul, aka Cleo, short for Cleopatra — Character Introduction The Consul is featured in both the Cassie Palmer and Dorina Basarab series, something she would say is only her right as the leader of the dreaded North American Vampire Senate. And no one is likely to argue with her, since she is as powerful as she is beautiful, and as deadly as the snakes that serve as her emblem. And speaking of power, she wants Cassie's under the control of the senate and no one else. It is needed because the consul is currently involved in a struggle with the leaders of the other five senates for control of the vampire world. That world is at war and must unite or perish. But unity implies a single ruler, something that has never happened in all of vampire history. And the other leaders also want the top spot. So whether Cassie likes it or not, she has just become the consul's ace in the hole. ~ Take A Chance: Gallery About First Appearance * Touch the Dark Other Names * Cleo, aka Cleopatra Species * Vampire Powers & Abilities * Master Vampire, First Level * has an overflow of power * Her power felt like warm summer breeze with tiny drops of acid in it.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Waves of power fluttered off her—like a warm summer breeze with tiny drops of acid in it''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Occupation * Consul of the North American Vampire Senate Character / Personality / Traits * She easily commanded attention when she spoke. ''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Her gaze seemed to prick the skin. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Consul did serene well. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * She is powerful, but she is not a duelist.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Physical Description * Two-thousand-odd years of age * Kohl-rimmed eyes''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Her voice slithered around the room, almost a tangible presence.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Her outfit consisted mostly of multicolored snakes slithering and twining over her so thickly * looked as cool as a bronze statue Love Interests * Antony, Julius Caesar Family * Pet: a cobra that wraps around her twice * Spouse/Mate: * Family: Court (ie. Senate) * Second: Mei Ling * Temporary Second: Louis-Cesare * Negotiator: Mircea Basarab * Spymaster: Kit Marlowe * Interrogator: Jack * Other: Augusta * Other: Ismita (one of the attacked Senators, may not pull through) Allies * European Vampire Senate * Louis-Cesare Enemies * Rasputin * Myra Other Details * Two huge vamps in leopard-skin loincloths stood to the sides of the Consul's chair. ''Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * The Consul must deal with the Rasputin issue soon or people will think she is weak.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * Tomas is the Consul's second choice as champion after Louis-Cesare.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Cassie was certain that the Consul would order her killed, probably by Mircea if she refused.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Biography Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Consul (Position) * North American Vampire Senate * Vampire Senate * Inner Sanctum * Mircea Basarab * Kit Marlowe * Louis-Cesare * Jack * Cassandra Palmer * Rasputin * M.A.G.I.C. * Silver Circle * Ming-de * Pythia * Tony Events Throughout the Series This section may have spoilers. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you have not read the book. 1. Touch the Dark At the meeting in the Vampire Senate, the Consul refuses to hand Cassie over to the war Mages, John Pritkin.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Billy Joe fills Cassie in on what's gong on with the Consul, Rasputin, the Senate, Fey, the Mages, the Silver Circle, ets. She has a diplomatic nightmare on her hands because of Rasputin. Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Mircea told Cassie that the Consul suspected what Rasputin was dong before any anyone els in the Senate, even Marlowe. The attacks began shortly after the Circle requested MAGIC's help in finding their lost sybil, and the Consul made one of her famous, intuitive leaps. But there seemed little we could do except to aid in the search and hope they would recover her quickly. The Silver Circle is invoking the treaty, trying to get their hands on Cassie. The Consul is stalling the Circle, but it will not last. We cannot fight both the Black and the White Circles at once. Touch the Dark, ch. 12 Cassie and Mircea passed her in Senate's Inner Sanctum—a tiny about ten by twelve stone room. The Consul was standing before a mundane-looking metal cabinet, as still as a statue except for her living costume, holding a small silver ball in her hand.Touch the Dark, ch. 14 2. Claimed by Shadow the Consul laid trap for Cassie by torturing Tomas and announcing his execution. As soon as she arrive, a Null Bomb went off and blocked her Pythia power. The Consul demanded that she remove the Duthracht Geis and she could have Tomas. When Cassie escaped into the Tattoo parlor that flew into the Senate Chamber, the Consul grabbed her leg and Sheba ran down her body and launched herself off her foot and the Consul let go.Claimed by Shadow, ch.9 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Makes no appearance or mention. 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Events throughout the Dorina Basarab series This section may have spoilers. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you have not read the book. 1. Midnight's Daughter (2008) 1.1. "Buying Trouble" (2007) 2. Death's Mistress (2010) 2.1."In Vino Veritas" (2011) 3. Fury's Kiss (2012) 4. Untitled () See Also * Consul (Position) * North American Vampire Senate * Vampire Senate * Magical Objects and Weapons * Inner Sanctum * Magical Traps * Runes of Langgarn * Null Bombs Quotes : Although Mircea might be willing to release me, the Consul most certainly was not. I'd refused to become her puppet, had stolen valuable merchandise from her and had placed her chief negotiator under a dangerous spell. The fact that the latter, at least, had been inadvertent was irrelevant from her perspective. I wondered what she had planned for me if her mages couldn't break the spell. — Cassie, Claimed by Shadow Claimed by Shadow, ch. 9 Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Vampires Category:Senators Category:Characters Category:Main Supporting Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Dante's Casino